Dinosaurs
My idea is dinosaurs. There is many dinosaurs and you can tame some of them! And yes, I know there is many dinosaur mods. Carnivores Raptors Raptors are aggressive mobs spawning in many biomes. There is 3 variations of Raptors. Acheroraptor Acheroraptors spawns in this biomes: Forest, Birch Forest, Roofed Forest, Jungle. Acheroraptors are very agressive. If they see you, they will attack. They have 40 HP (20 hearts) and their attack deals 16 damage (8 hearts). Beware of them! They will kill you by 2 attacks! They looks like other raptors: small two-legged carnivore dinosaur with long claws. Have feathers on their heads, arms and tail. They can be red, blue, ginger, gray, black and brown. Atrociraptor Atrociraptors look like similar to Acheroraptors and their health and damage are similar, too. But there is 2 differences. Atrociraptors spawns in this biomes: Ice Plains, Cold Taiga. They are polar versions of common raptors. Atrociraptor's colors can be light blue, white, gray, light gray, brown, blue and black. Linheraptor Linheraptors are similar to another raptors, but they spawns in dry, desert biomes - Desert, Savanna, Mesa, Plateau. Their colors are brown, sandy, ginger, red, yellow and golden. All Raptors are aggressive, dangerous and hunts in packs. They will attack every mob and you. But they can be tamed! To tame Raptor, you need to feed it using Beef, Mutton or Chicken Meat one time. How to feed Raptors? If you in Chain Armor, Raptors will become neutral. And you can feed them. Tamed Raptor will acts like tamed Wolf - it can follow commands and help you to fight. They can open doors (like in Jurassic Park) and Zombies are afraid of Raptors. Raptors can leap and attack, and this is a good way to use pack of Raptors against flying bosses or mobs. Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus is an aggressive large (2 times taller than you) mob, spawning in Jungle and Savanna. Ceratosaurus has 60 HP (30 hearts) and it's attack deals 26 damage (13 hearts). Ceratosaurus is very aggressive and dangerous. You can tame it using Mutton or Beef, feeding 10 times. Ceratosaurus is neutral if you in Chain Armor. Ceratosaurus can be ridden! If you got tamed Ceratosaurus, you can craft Ceratosaurus Saddle in Crafting Table using 25 Leather, 5 Strings, 4 Bones and 2 Sticks. It can be put on Ceratosaurus and ride! If you riding on Ceratosaurus, you can run, jump, swim and bite, dealing damage to other mobs. Ceratosaurus can be brown, red, ginger or sand-colored. Allosaurus Allosaurus is an aggressive mob 3 times taller than you. It spawns in Mountains, Taiga, Roofed Forest, Plateau, Savanna and Cold Taiga. It has 90 HP (45 hearts) and it's attack deals 40 damage (20 hearts). It is aggressive and attack you and all other mobs excluding larger dinosaurs. Allosaurus can be tamed using Rabbit Meat or Chicken Meat, feeding it 20 times. Allosaurus is neutral if you in Chain Armor. To ride Allosaurus, you need to put Allosaurus Saddle on it. It can be crafted using 40 Leather, 15 Strings, 8 Bones and 6 Sticks. If you riding on Allosaurus, you can run, jump, swim and bite, dealing damage to other mobs. Allosaurus can be red, gray, black, brown or sand-colored. Megalosaurus Megalosaurus is an aggressive mob 2,5 times taller than you. It spawns in deep caves. It looks like similar to Allosaurus (pictures will be added soon) and has glowing yellow eyes. It is very aggressive to you and attacks every mob close to it, except other Megalosaurus. It has 80 HP (40 hearts) and it's attack dealing 36 damage (18 hearts). It can be tamed by feeding it Spider Eye 10 times (Chain Armor will help you). Megalosaurus can be ridden. Saddle can be crafted from 30 Leather, 10 Strings, 8 Bones, 5 Sticks and 5 Iron Ingots. Megalosaurus has Dark Bonus effect. It appears if Megalosaurus is in the cave, or at night. Megalosaurus will have x2 HP and damage and it's eyes will glow. Can be black, gray or brown. Baryonyx Baryonyx is a neutral mob 2,5 times taller than you. It spawns next to the water in all biomes. It has 70 HP (35 hearts) and it's attack dealing 30 damage (15 hearts). Baryonyx is neutral on land but aggressive in water. It can swim very fast, and will attack you or every mob in water. It has Fisher Bonus - Squids, Guardians and Elder Guardians will get x3 damage by Baryonyx. One Baryonyx attack will destroy every underwater mob. Baryonyx can be tamed using Raw Fish, Raw Salmon, Clownfish or Pufferfish - you need to feed it 15 times. Baryonyx Saddle can be crafted using 25 Leather, 10 Strings, 4 Bones, 2 Sticks and 1 Pufferfish. Can be green, yellow or brown. Acrocanthosaurus Acrocanthosaurus is an aggressive mob 4 times taller than you. It spawns in Mountains, Mesa, Plateau, Cold Taiga, Ice Plains and in Roofed Forest, but very rare. It has 140 HP (70 hearts) and it's attack dealing 66 damage (33 hearts). It attacks ALL other mobs and you, and one bite will destroy many other dinosaurs. It can add Bleeding to target - attacked target's HP will decrease very fast in time of 20 seconds. NOT neutral if you in Chain Armor. Can be tamed, using Acro Tamer (Acro Tamer is a item, can be crafted from Nether Star, Dragon's Breathing, 2 Raw Mutton and 2 emeralds) and feed it. Faster! Acro will destroy you in one hit! After you tamed it, you can craft a Saddle, from 150 Leather, 65 Strings, 20 Bones, 30 Sticks and 15 Gold Ingots. Acro can be ridden and yes, it is strongest dino in the game. On every map can be only 5 Acros at same time. Acro can be gray, black, brown or sand-colored. Pteranodon Pteranodon is a neutral mob. It has big wings and can fly very fast. It spawns in Mountains, Plateau and next to the water. It has 45 health (22,5 hearts) and it's attack deals 12 damage (6 hearts). It is neutral, but if attacked, don't attack enemy, but fly away. It can be tamed using Raw Fish, Raw Salmon, Clownfish or Pufferfish - you need to feed it 12 times. Pteranodon Saddle crafts from 20 Leather, 35 Strings, 15 Bones and 15 Sticks. You can fly using Pteranodon, but you can't walk using it. You can carry small harmless mobs - chicken, sheep, pig, cow, Homalocephale and Leptoceratops, you need only to attack them, and your Pteranodon will pick them up. Pteranodon can't carry wild wolves, cats (ocelots) or raptors, but it can carry tamed ones. Other (uncarryable) mobs will get damage from Pteranodon attacks. Herbivores Homalocephale Homalocephale is the smallest herbivorous dinosaur. It spawns in every land biome. It has 40 health (20 hearts). It can't attack and if any mob attacked it, Homalocephale will run away. It can be tamed using Carrot - feed it one time. It can be used to farm eggs - it lays eggs as usual as chicken. Spiders and cave spiders are afraid of Homalocephale. Leptoceratops Leptoceratops is another small herbivorous dinosaur. It spawns only in the Plains. It has 50 health (25 hearts) and, like Homalocephale, can't attack and always running away. Can be tamed using Wheat - feed it one time. Don't laying eggs, but still useful - if you use Shears on Leptoceratops (like on sheep) it will drop 2-3 Leptoceratops Bristle (resource). Later I will write what is it. I know there is upcoming underwater addon. I will remake Baryonyx a bit after that. Page is under construction!